La leyenda de Red ketchum
by RedYellowLove
Summary: El mundo pokemon:Un mundo habitado por fascinantes criaturas llamadas pokemon. En este mundo humanos y pokemon conviven juntos,los humanos los capturan y se hacen sus entrenadores,juntos recorren regiones...Sigamos la historia de Red Ketchum durante su trayecto en busca de las medallas de la región de Kanto. Allí buscara respuestas de su pasado,conocerá su destino y quizás el amor.


**Esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada,espero que os guste, no os entretengo más...Que empiece esto...**

Era el último día de clases, los estudiantes de último grado estaban emocionados porque por fin se convertirían en entrenadores. La ley había cambiado porque las organizaciones se habían vuelto más poderosas, hasta el punto de matar personas por mera diversión, debido a esto los entrenadores tendrían que esperar hasta los quince años o dieciseis años para convertirse en entrenadores. Para compensar esto, los profesores podrían otorgar cualquier inicial de cualquier región,da igual donde estes. Un joven estudiante se había emocionado por primera vez en años, ya que por fin sería nombrado oficialmente entrenador pokemon ya que el ya poseía un pokemon: pikachu, un regalo de sus padres antes de que murieran...Ahora nuestro protagonista Red ketchum se dispone a salir de su casa para dirigirse al colegio no sin antes despedirse de pikachu, después de eso se fue al colegio silbando. Al llegar allí...

\- Buenos días Red - saludo la secretaria al chico mientras entraba pero se quedo asombrada al verlo con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Joy - devolvió el saludo el chico con una sonrisa.

Después se interno en los pasillos del colegio,hasta llegar al fondo de un pasillo en especifico,6.A. Al llegar, se podía escuchar muchos ruidos dentro del aula, aun así entro. Todos se callaron al ver al chico hielo sonriendo, muchos empezaron a murmuran tras salir del asombro.

\- no...no...puede ser...esta sonriendo - susurraban unos.

\- ¿que le habrá pasado? - decían otros.

\- impresionante - exclamaban los restantes.

Los murmullos cesaron cuando por la puerta entro el profesor Oak,tras mandarlos sentarse y que se callaran habló pero la gran parte seguía mirando a Red asombrados.

\- Muy bien chicos,se que estáis aquí para poder recibir vuestro primer pokemon y salir de viaje por tanto no os haré esperar, os daré vuestros iniciales por orden,desde los mejores hasta los que menos nota lograsteis, asi que empecemos, Ash, Gary y Red venir. - explico el profesor para después ir nombrando a cada niño.

\- Bien, era obvio que yo iba ser el primero, de todas maneras soy el mejor - decía Gary mientras se reía con arrogancia.

\- Que dices el mejor fui yo perdedor - replico Ash a su amigo y rival enfadado.

\- Chicos calmaros, en realidad el que mejor nota saco fue vuestro compañero Red - explico Oak con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, ambos muchachos miraron a Red con un puchero mientras este los ignoraba. - muy bien Red escoge al compañero que te acompañara siempre - le ofreció el anciano señalando las pokeballs encima de la mesa.

\- Muy bien, esto ya lo tenia decidido desde hace tiempo - dicho eso se acerco a una pokeball con una llama en el centro. - Charmander yo te elijo - dicho eso abrió la pokeball mostrando una lagartija roja con una flama al final de su cola encendida con una mirada seria echo un vistazo a su alrededor hasta quedar cara cara con su entrenador. - Char...mander! - dio un grito poderoso dando muestras de su poder. - Charmander,yo soy Red se ve que eres muy fuerte, yo también quiero ser fuerte, juntos lo conseguiremos, hagamos esta promesa: derrotaremos a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino y ganemos la liga, pelearemos hasta ser los más fuertes - dijo esto levantando su mano y chocandola con la garra de Charmander. - Char...Mander! - asintió el pokemon chocando su garra con su mano.

\- buena elección, charmander es un pokemon duro, un tipo fuego puro, buena suerte en tu viaje - se despidió el anciano del chico mientras este salia por la puerta hasta que el profesor se dio cuenta de una cosa... - chico, perdón me olvidaba de darte esto - hablaba mientras le entregaba un aparato rojo - esto es una pokedex, con ella podrás registrar a todos los pokemon que captures a la vez que si no sabes que pokemon es, la pokedex te dará sus datos, también te dirá los ataques que tus pokemon tienen o los que aprenden y por último también será tu ficha de entrenador, la necesitaras para poder inscribirte en la liga pokemon, o si en caso de que te pasara algo la pokedex diría quien eres. - explico sus funciones el sabio - ah es verdad, no te vayas tu y Gary al ser los mejores tendréis una batalla amistosa después de que todos obtengan su pokemon y su pokedex... - le dijo el profesor.

\- Abuelo no me hagas esperar más quiero mi pokemon - exclamo Gary impacientemente.

\- esta bien, escoje en las pokeballs el que quieras - hablo el esto el chico escogió una pokeball con una burbuja en el centro, de ella salio una tortuga pequeña. - squir...tle! - la tortuga dio un grito mientras rodando se acerco a su nuevo entrenador que lo acaricio.

\- Muy bien,me toca a mi - Ash se tomo sus libertades y sin que nadie dijera nada cogió una pokeball con una flama en el centro, de ella salió un mono con una flama al final de su cuerpo - chim...char! - exclamo el simio dando saltos alrededor de su entrenador. Después de que todos tuvieran su pokemon acompañaron al profesor al campo de batalla del í ambos entrenadores se pusieron en los lados del campo y sacaron a sus pokemon...

 _ **\- Esta sera una batalla uno vs uno entre el squirtle de Gary contra el charmander de Red, cuando uno de los dos caiga debilitado la batalla finalizara, dicho esto cominecen...**_

 _-_ Muy bien, nosotrso empezamos, squirtle burbuja - ordeno Gary, dicho esto el pokemon expulso varias burbujas de su boca dirigidas hacia la lagartija.

\- No lo permitiremos, arañazo - Red exclamo, charmander hizo brillar sus garras y se dirigio hacia la tortuga pero antes de que pudiera golpear las burbujas explotaron al entrar en contacto con algo afilado, dando de lleno en el inicial tipo fuego que retrocedió al sentir contacto con el agua.

\- Charmaner no! - exclamo el chico mientras se acercaba a ver el estado de su pokemon - ¿estas bien?¿puedes continuar? - pregunto su entrenador al lagarto recibiendo un gesto afirmativo - muy bien,acércate hasta el, y golpéalo con arañazo - le ordeno Red, dicho y echo charmander se acerco a squirtle rápidamente pero antes de pudiera golpear - squirtle giro rápido - su entrenador le ordeno defenderse, squirtle se defendió metiéndose en su concha y girando golpeo al lagarto, charmander harto de eso expulso una pequeña ráfaga de fuego de su boca haciendo salir de su escondite a la tortuga, la pokedex de Red vibro...

 _ **~Charmander a aprendido ascuas~**_

 _ **-**_ Genial, charmander usa ascuas - grito el ojirojo a su pokemon, charmander empezó a acumular una pequeña energía en su boca, acto seguido la expulso hacia squirtle quien no pudo defenderse del ataque recibiéndolo de lleno, en el impacto una pequeña explosión se creo...

\- Squirtle no! - grito Gary al ver a su pokemon recibir el ataque, al acercarse pudo ver a squirtle muy dañado pero aun en pie - utiliza burbujas - la tortuga expulso de su boca muchas burbujas hacia el lagarto - acércate y usa arañazo - las garras de charmander brillaron y se fue en dirección de la tortuga pero se topa con sus burbujas, esquivo algunas pero no pudo evitar otras y explotaron en su cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder pero sin caer. - charmender resiste...utiliz...- la orden se vio interrumpida por el grito del otro entrenador - burbuja de nuevo - Gary le volvió a ordenar que utilice sus burbujas, squirtle las lanzo en dirección de charmander quién no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y explotaron enn su cuerpo haciéndolo caer...

\- ¡charmander! - el grito desesperado de su entrenador retumbo en los oídos de todos, el árbitro ya se disponía a dar la batalla por finalizada cuando... - charmander,nosotros podemos, seremos los más fuertes,resiste, vamos levántate, cumplamos nuestra promesa - Red empezó a animar a su pokemon para que no se rindiera, charmander se empezó a levantar ante la mirada asombrada de todos, un aura roja lo cubrió y se termino de levantar como si nada le hubiera pasado...

 ** _Habilidad activa_ : _Mar llamas_ \- Cuando un pokemon de tipo fuego esta al borde de sus fuerzas esta habilidad se activa potenciando todos los movimientos tipo fuego.**

Mientras en las gradas...

\- Es increíble que un chico principiante con su pokemon en su primera fase evolutiva pueda activar su habilidad tan pronto - decía una persona en las gradas sentada al lado del profesor - verdaderamente este chico tiene un futuro prometedor.

\- cierto, siempre fue de los mejores y su amor por los pokemon es puro, el sufrió mucho con la pérdida de sus padres pero u pikachu le ayudo en todo momento - contestó el profesor mirando la batalla con un gesto serio.

En la batalla...

\- Squirtle da igual lo que haya echo, terminemos, burbuja de nuevo - Gary impaciente dio una nueva orden, squirtle expulso de nuevo burbujas de su boca hacia charmander pero... - ¡usa ascuas en el centro de las burbujas a máxima potencia! - exclamo el entrenador del lagarto, acto seguido charmander cargó una energía en su boca más grande que las anteriores y la dirigió hacia el centro de las burbujas explotándolas en el acto, la tortuga intento protegerse pero la potencia del ataque hizo que no le diera tiempo a reaccionar recibiéndolo de lleno. - acércate y de nuevo ascuas - la orden de su entrenador no se hizo esperar y charmander se acerco velozmente a la tortuga ante la mirada atónita de su entrenador, charmander se acerco lo suficiente y soltó una nueva energía de su boca hacia squirtle quien no pudo hacer nada de nuevo, el golpe provoco una explosión en el campo de batalla y cuando despejo el humo se pudo ver a squirtle estrellado en la pared totalmente debilitado y en el otro lado a charmander de pie sin inmutarse...

\- ¡Squirtle! - Gary grito preocupado dirigiéndose hacia su pokemon. - regresa amigo, hiciste un gran trabajo, ahora descansa - hablo Gary felicitando a su pokemon por la batalla.

\- Genial charmander, lo hicimo...- antes de que pudiera terminar charmander perdió su aura y callo al suelo exhausto. - buen trabajo, te mereces un gran descanso amigo - dijo Red metiéndolo en su pokeball y agradeciéndole el trabajo.

\- _**Squirtle se ha debilitado, no puede continuar, charmander gana, por tanto el vencedor de esta batalla es Red de Pueblo Paleta.**_

 ** _-_** Buena batalla Red, espero que algún día me concedas la revancha - le dijo Gary mientras se acercaba y le daba la mano.

\- La esperare con ansias - le contesto Red apretando sus manos, después se soltaron y cada uno tomo otro camino no sin antes curar a sus pokemon, cuando Red abandono el colegio, una persona empezó a seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta...

\- Eres muy fuerte chico, enhorabuena por tu victoria, te deseo un buen futuro - hablo un personaje misterioso andando por detrás de Red pero cuando este se dio la vuelta no había nadie... - que raro, donde se habrá metido - dijo Red mientras miraba hacia atrás buscando a alguien, al no encontrarlo se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo a su casa...

* * *

\- Lo hiciste bien Gary, Red es un buen entrenador, seguro que ambos lo haréis bien en vuestro viaje - dijeron algunas chicas... - oye que yo también lo haré - replico Ash fingiendo un enfado - sisi perdón Ash - dijeron las chicas con una gota en la sien.

\- Oye Gary, ahora ¿adonde iras? - preguntó Paul al Oak. - Supongo que a por la medalla de ciudad verde... - contestó Gary mirando al horizonte.

\- Como ambos queremos las medallas podríamos viajar en grupo... - dijo Ash mirando a los dos cuando Kalm se acerco con una pokeball verde en la mano. - ¿De que habláis? - preguntó el chico con curiosidad mirándolos. - Vamos a viajar en grupo a por las medallas - contesto Ash. - ah...pues me apunto - dijo Kalm entusiasmado. - chicos yo creo que voy a pasar, prefiero viajar solo - explico Gary con una sonrisa, después se marcho. - Aburrido - dijo Ash con un puchero. - déjalo, esa derrota lo golpeo muy duro, a mitad de camino nos lo encontraremos y ya lo convenceremos - dijo Paul mirando a Ash. - Y vosotras chicas, ¿que vais a hacer? - preguntó Kalm con cierta curiosidad. - pues aprovechando que se han implementado los concursos en Kanto participaremos en ellos - contesto Serena con una sonrisa. - siiii - exclamaron Dawn y May saltando.- Y tu Iris, ¿que vas a hacer? - preguntó Paul esta vez. - pues...las acompañare y tratare de atrapar cuantos más pokemon dragón mejor - contesto la chica mirándolo. - Genial, entonces todos ya tenemos un objetivo...nos vemos...ah y chicos mañana a las nueve en el centro pokemon no? - pregunto Ash a la vez que se despedía de ellos. - siii... - contestaron los dos chicos despidiéndose con la mano, cosa que también hacían las chicas.

* * *

Red llegó a su casa hablando con Charmander explicándole muchas cosas y diciéndole cosas que harían, al entrar se encontraron con una rata amarilla en el sofá esperándolos...

\- Pikachu ya llegamos - entro Red saludando a su pokemon. - mira este es charmander nuestro nuevo compañero - dijo Red presentando a su inicial.

\- !Charmander¡ - exclamo el pokemon saludando con la pata. - !pikachu¡ - le devolvió el grito y el saludo el pokemon eléctrico.

\- bueno estoy agotado, me voy a dormir, vosotros también lo estaréis así que no os molesto más, allí tenéis la cama, pikachu te explica lo demás charmander, hasta mañana - le dijo a sus pokemon Red bostezando mientras entraba en su habitación...

* * *

Hoy a sido un día emocionante para nuestros héroes, han tenido una batalla y ya tienen a su primer pokemon, que aventuras tendrán mañana, eso lo veremos y más, ya solo puedo decir una cosa...continuará...

 **Bueno os dejo con esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió,espero que os haya gustado, agradecería vuestro apoyo con un review, gracias, salu2 y nos vemos en la próxima...hassss...ta luego...**


End file.
